House of Fanatics Entrance
Source: Ultimate Canon Celebration Tourney *'NOTE:' Those who have registered into this tourney may register down below, the others, better luck next time. *'NOTE#2:' This has started a little early, but the registration has and just simply talk. The real event starts at Saturday, take note of that. Seinin Kessho yawns hugely as he posts up a paper right in front of a HUGE tree in the middle of the road in where he was supposed to go. "What a pain in the ass...I was only here to make the building, seems that I'm one of the people to just organize it because of a huge change..." Seinin groaned to himself as he walks towards a huge door. Opening it, Seinin goes inside. Rules Register below and wait upon the tree, the basics will be written out. (Your username and your registered character. Once registered, post something...) #Kyosuke Suigetsu - Cullen #Odayaka Arashi - Panther #Kurisu Taizen - Sharkak #Shiori Miyamoto - Seireitou-san #Ryuka Uchiha - Archie #Ahatake Kurosaki - Ahatake #Kami Fuyutama - KamiYomi #??? Now, as you know from your little information sheet, you're in the House of Fanatics. A place in which...well...a lot of bizzare and crazy things are. You're to use your brains in this challenge! (Sorry to you Ahatake, but I know this will be a pain in the ass). Don't worry, this area will use little brainpower, well, until the end. Anyways, you guys are separated into eight areas. In each area that you're about to go in, you have five objectives to do, going by rank. First is a D-Rank: Naruto Trivia, C-Rank: Luck, B-Rank: Ninja Spirit, A-Rank: Challenge Question, and S-Rank: The Great Maze. Going through all five of these, you'll be ranked of how you do by passing or failing. In the end, you'll be rewarded special points when you have finished. Once you have finished (if you do...), you are to wait for all the other people. If you don't finish by the deadline (November 22nd, 2009), you will be automatically transferred to the finish, with the remaining challenges incomplete. You're then ranked by points, and the 2 people that have the lowest points are eliminated. Ask questions later as your proctor comes. The Gen'eikage Sits in a tree, as he awaits the start of the competition. "Yue better know what he's talking about, I mean The Yuumagure better be a good idea, A worldwide army, this better work." Kyosuke sits there thinking about the Eye of the Storm plan of his subordinate Yue. Odayaka looks up. What? Hmmm, maybe I want to keep an eye on him... Scanning the area, he awaits the beginning. Kyosuke looks down. "Hello, im the Kage of the Hidden Illusions-Kyosuke Suigetsu, who are you?" Kyosuke asks Odayaka Before he could answer,Kurisu Taizen, the Raikage entered. "Yo Odayaka, long time no see." Kyosuke sees the Raikage "Hmm, the Raikage is here too?" Kyosuke wonders'." Seeing Kurisu, Odayaka nods in acknowledgement. "Yep, it's been a while. Hopefully this time I will surprise you a little;Can't have you ending it like you did before." "Shiori, are you sure you do not need back up?" asked Sei as he and Shiori were heading for the tournament zone. Shiori scoffed, "What's that, did you actually doubt me?" she asked, though giving off a smile. Seireitou sighed, "Very well. But remember, don't kill anyone. Last thing we want is to deal with Konoha and Kumo." he replied, and flashed away using his teleportation technique. Shiori smiled, "That Sei-kun, always worrying." she whispered, arriving at the scene of the tournament. Kyosuke Jumps down from his place in the tree "Ok, So Kumo, Konoha and Gen'ei are here who else is in this tournament?" Kyo asks Kurisu. Odayaka interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt, but don't forget, I'm here from Hokorigakure." "Yo." A laid-back voice cut the conversation, followed by the appearing of a lone figure. "Did I miss anything?" He asked politely, cocking an eyebrow towards the people in front of him. The door opened from the front entrance as the conversation between all of the people was silenced. "Sorry to you all who were waiting...for 2 hours." Seinin mutters as he looks at the sun. "Alright, we have a lot to explain. Go into the door." Seinin motions towards everyone. While the people went in, he starts counting the figures that ARE in the tournament. "We're missing three...that'll be Kami, Ahatake, and Haizo. Well, they're going to skip the rules..." Seinin mutters as he goes to take off the rules and posts in the new note, indicating that they were all inside. "Those who aren't in the tournament may come in, but sit out and listen to the rules." Seinin declares as he sees extra people. "You rang?" Ahatake grinned, walking in with his hands in his pockets. "Get your ass going...we need to hurry a bit." Another new voice says right behind Ahatake. Before Ahatake could turn, Otonami just pushes Ahatake into the door. Before Ahatake could react, he's shocked to see a huge new colossal thing in front of him. Right in front of all the 6 contestants, a huge building of the size of the Hokage Monuments was right in front of them. In the front, there were 8 entrances, each numbered. Right in top of it was the huge colossal building's feature. "Welcome...to the House of Fanatics!" Seinin shouts. Before anyone could speak, Ranei jumps right from the top of the building and lands swiftly and perfectly upon the ground. "Alright! I'm your proctor throughout this whole tournament. My name is Ranei Kouten, as some you may have already known. You have only read the basics upon the note that was posted on that tree. So, any questions!?" Ryuka raised his hand in order to get their attention. Strangely, his eyes held a certain seriousness in them, narrowed down, and his mouth curled down into a slight frown. "I have one." He said solemnly. "I'm gonna kill Otonami eventually." Ahatake thought, turning to watch his cousin. Shiori sighed, "Such kids... as if they can handle me." she muttered to herself, disappointed in the turn-out of canidants for the tournament. She looked over to the man known as Ahatake, "That child has too much diarrhia on the mind..." she thought to herself, taking an instant scan of the child with her Sharingan, which only remained active within the moment. "....there aren't gonna be any cult-lookin' guys runnin' around, is there?" The voice of seriousness immediately shot through Ryuka's solemn mood, and he held a more comical look. "Since this is called the "House of Fanatics...." Kurisu looked up at the building with a calm expression thought to himself, "There appear to be other Kages here as well, or at least representatives. This could easily turn into a large international war no doubt. However, Kumo has decided not to break the Alliance Bond from that time. And with the new orginization, the shinbi world can spare a Kage or two." Ranei stares at all of them, watching them look really cold and competitive. Oh, there spirit is good...but if they keep this up, they're not even going to survive the second challenge... Ranei thought sadly. "Alright, first of all, the reason it's called the House of Fanatics is because you're going to go through BIZARRE areas. Plus, you're going to be alone." "Well, let's start this thing; I'm ready to try my skills." Odayaka said nonchalantly. "Alright...anymore questions? Before I move on..." Ranei says as he looks at all of them. "Not me, I just wanna fight." Ahatake said looking excited. "This is going to be interesting, Very interesting" Kyosuke says looking at the other combatants, especially Ahatake. "Hmm, Hes of the same clan as Kalin, Hiryu, and Yue, as well as that Girl i fought in the Valley of nothingness before" Kyo Wonders. From the darkness of a nearby tree a deep but serious voice comes forth. "Enough with the questions, lets move on to the first round proctor" Kami says as his eyes become visible as he hopes down from the tree and walks over with his hands in his pockets. "I Agree with the new guy, We Need to just start this thing already, im getting restless and thats never good" Kyosuke says as his Kekkei Genkai makes itself known to the other combatants as he creates a ChiBushin